


Rubies and Silver

by N0ble0ak



Category: Soul Sacrifice (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Librom is of course oblivious, M/M, Similia and Magusar are protective of Librom so thats why they're scoping each other out, fuck canon I'm giving Red more friendships, it's what she deserves, puts a finger over Reds jealousy of ppl close to Librom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0ble0ak/pseuds/N0ble0ak
Summary: The hope was that Magusar and Red would get along. They were his two closest friends after all. If they could… well, that would make Librom incredibly happy.





	Rubies and Silver

Throughout the years he’s known her, Similia would constantly send Librom letters. Most of them were warnings about the prophecy of eternal recursion but others were merely for the sake of keeping in touch. Librom never minded. He didn’t always have the time to visit her in person since him and Magusar were always on the move, so this was nice.

Magusar always seemed curious as to just who was sending his partner letters, but he never pressed about the contents. Librom explained that it was just an old friend of his, which Magusar seemed to believe, but for some reason he still seemed skeptical of the letters and Librom just couldn’t figure out why.

Another letter is received and this time Similia suggests that they should meet up again sometime soon. It has been a while after all. She writes that he should bring his partner along as well. Librom admittedly is a little worried at first about what would happen if Magusar, a high ranking member of the Avalon faction, were to be seen in public with a member of the Grim faction, but... Similia is his friend. 

He feels if he were to deny a meeting it would be hurtful to her. Besides, it has been a while since they’ve seen each other in public. So he tells Magusar of their idea. Magusar of course is a bit more cautious but he eventually agrees to it.

The two sorcerers end up in Gingerbread village after a few days travel. As they walk through the candy themed village Librom is immediately on alert. Not because he’s wary of monsters but because he’s wary of Similia’s illusions.

He’d told her he’d be bringing his partner so hopefully she had the sense not to mess around. The hope was that Magusar and Red would get along. They were his two closest friends after all. If they could… well, that would make Librom incredibly happy.

“Got your head in the clouds already, Spot?” Similai’s voice echoes through his head. Blinking to clear his vision, he realizes that his feet had led him to Similia all on their own. Either that or she’d trapped him in another illusion without him realizing. Who could say? 

Librom exhales through his nose and stares down at the sorceress sitting on a crate. “Hello to you too, Red.” Similia giggles before standing up and turning her attention to the man beside Librom. “And this must be your partner?”

Librom jolts. Oh, he’d forgotten Magusar had been following him this entire time with how quiet he’d been. Maybe his head really had been in the clouds. A twinge of guilt fills his heart but he pushes it away. “Yes, I am Magusar.” The older sorcerer reaches out a hand to shake which Similia gently takes. “Call me Similia. Nice to finally be meeting you.” Magusar nods. “Same to you. Now I can finally put a face to the person my partner has been sending letters to for so long.”

“I hope you’re satisfied with what you find.” There’s a glint in Similia’s green eye as she says this. Magusar levels an even gaze at her. “We’ll see.” Librom, who has been watching the entire time, suddenly feels apprehensive about the situation. Why were they giving each other those looks? Were they off to a bad start already? He really hopes that isn’t the case.

“Let’s get inside.” He mutters, ushering the two of them towards the entrance of the restaurant they’d agreed to meet at. With him being the tallest it’s all too easy to lead them in. While Magusar seems a little off, Similia brightens up right away. “Great idea. I’m starting to get hungry.” The trio sit themselves at a table, order some food, and everything seems to be going well for a while.

They talk about their most recent journeys. Trading stories of mischief or trouble they've gotten into along the way. Similia and Magusar seem to be getting along for the most part. The apprehensive feeling Librom felt earlier slowly beginning to loosen its grip around his stomach until he’s able to comfortably relax. They talk for a bit more and somehow or another the conversation shifts to appearances.

How and why? Librom has no clue but suddenly Similia is pushing away his hood and running a hand through his short brown hair. “It’s too bad you don’t have long hair, I would’ve loved to put your hair into a ponytail or something of the like.” Librom shrugs, unbothered by her touch. “It’s easier to maintain like this.” He swears he sees Magusar twitch in the corner of his eye but he can’t be sure. “You’re no fun, Spot.” Similia says as she takes her hand away.

Similia turns her head to look at Magusar. “You however…” Librom could practically see the gears turning in her mind as she began contemplating the different hairstyles she could try on Magusar. However, Magusar is quick to stop her before she can start. “I’d rather not. I like my hair as it is.”

Red tilts her head. “Of course, I wasn’t implying that it was bad. I was just thinking that a little change wouldn’t hurt. Something new, you know?” Oh Magusar knew alright but that didn’t mean he wanted to participate. He’s only just met Similia and it’s clear he’s wary of her and her antics. Not to mention slightly annoyed at her for messing with his partners hair. His partner. “Right, but I’m not sure I want to do that right now.” His words are polite but he’s giving her that ‘don’t touch me’ look. 

Librom remains unaware of the reason for Magusar’s annoyance but he wishes he’d relax a little. They go back and forth for a bit longer before Librom finally steps in, having had enough of this.

“Oh, what's the harm in it Magusar. Indulge the poor girl would you?” Librom waves his arm, signaling for Similia to move closer. Upon hearing this, Magusar raises an eyebrow, shock and slight betrayal in his eyes. It’s purely playful Librom knows, but being on the other side of their usual teasing routine is a nice change. Even Similia seems a little surprised but she’ll happily roll with it.

A small smirk on her face as she says, “Well if you’re sure, I’d like to get to it.” Annoyance flashes across Magusar’s face and there’s a long moment of silence in which Librom wonders if he made the right choice, but it quickly disappears as he sighs and finally gives in. “Fine, but make it quick.”

“Say less.” And with that Similia closes the distance between them, moving to sit on Magusar’s right side. Her gloved fingers gently combing through his soft, white, hair and dividing it into three strands. As Similia begins the braiding process she softly hums a tune while Magusar keeps his head from moving too much. And although he tries to appear calm about this, Librom can clearly see the frustration in his eyes. 

Why was he being so dramatic over this? Because of Similia? Librom can’t help but find that amusing in itself. He suspects that Magusar is touchy about his appearance, especially considering the way he ages so damn fast, but a little change every now and then couldn’t hurt. Could even be good for him if he’d just try. 

A small grin slowly makes its way onto Librom’s face and the longer he watches the harder it is to conceal. Although it must have been noticeable because Magusar is suddenly glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. “Is there something you find amusing?”

“No. Nothing at all.” He mutters, turning slightly to lean his chin in hand, partially covering his mouth. It doesn't completely hide his grin or the amusement in his eyes though. “Do share, Spot. I’d love to know what you find to be so funny.” 

Librom shakes his head and averts his eyes. Instead of answering, he busies himself with finishing the remainder of his drink. They’ve got it wrong, he’s not grinning because he’s making fun of him, it’s out of fondness if anything. He really needs to get better at concealing his reactions. 

This is probably why he finds himself meeting the strangest people and ending up in the strangest situations. Or worse, trouble.

In the time Librom had taken to finish his drink, Similia remained fast at work and soon enough she was finished. “Here, why don’t you take a look for yourself and tell me what you think.” Pulling out a small mirror from her pocket she hands it over to Magusar. “Why don’t you come take a look as well and tell us what you think, Spot.”

See, Librom knew Red was good at these sorts of things but he didn’t exactly realize how grateful he’d be for an unexpected skill like this. It’s only been about five seconds and Librom’s already struck with awe and amazement. It feels as if his entire world had stopped and his breath had been stolen away all in one moment. 

Golden eyes widen and his mouth hangs slightly open as he looks over at his partner. A neat braid had been made to follow the curve of his head, the ends tucked away and pinned behind more strands of white hair. It was simple and yet so elegantly beautiful. So… fitting somehow. He’s so mesmerized, as if under one of Simlia’s illusions, that it’s impossible for him to stop staring. 

While Librom had been completely taken by his appearance, Magusar had been staring at his reflection in the little compact mirror Similia had given him, seemingly pleased about his new hairstyle. However, upon noticing his partner's reaction he raises an eyebrow, knowingly so. It’s only a moment too late that Librom realizes what’s happening. 

“Hellooooooooo. Earth to, Spot.” Similia snaps her fingers in front of Librom’s face, successfully bringing him out of his trance. He blinks a few times to collect himself, embarrassed that he’d been caught staring like that. 

“It’s… it’s good.” He manages to mutter. Similia however, does not seem at all pleased with this answer. Pouting slightly, she places one hand on her hip and fixes him with a look. “Just good? Can’t you do a bit better than that?” 

Magusar pipes up beside her. “And to think, you were so adamant about having this done.” The older sorcerer places one hand on his cheek and smiles over at his partner.

Oh no not that look. That smile that makes his heart race and his stomach fill with butterflies. Librom immediately fixes his gaze on the floor and tries to compose himself while fighting the urge to squirm in his seat. So much for being on the other side of their teasing routine.

“It’s wonderful. You did really well Red.” He says, risking another glance at Magusar. Though he’s not expecting him to wink at him. That small action alone nearly makes him lose all his composure right then and there. The poor sorcerers heart nearly leaps out of his chest.

This time Librom turns away completely, frowning slightly as he places his chin in his hand, elbow resting on the table. The lightest shade of pink, barely visible, dusts his cheeks as he’s clearly more than a bit flustered. He can hear Similia giggling behind him and Magusar saying something but he’s not going to risk speaking and making a fool out of himself again.

“Thank you, Similia. I actually ended up liking this quite a bit.” Magusar smiles over at the sorceress before handing back the little compact mirror she’d lent him. She takes the mirror and grins down at the older sorcerer. “Of course. Although it seems like you’re not the only one that liked it.” She teases, green eye coming to rest on Librom’s back. Magusar follows her gaze and smirks. “Oh, well we both knew that.”

Librom swears these two will be the end of him.


End file.
